


Haven

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Just Soft Husbands Gardening, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter tends to the daises and lilies while Tony cuts back the rose and camellia bushes.





	Haven

Peter tends to the daisies and lilies while Tony cuts back the rose and camellia bushes.

It’s a warm summer afternoon and a breeze passes through the garden making Peter shiver as it chills the sweat on his skin. Tony finishes clipping the bushes and walks over to the small glass table that holds the pitcher of homemade lemonade, he pours one cup and walks to Peter pressing the glass against his neck and Peter startles.

“Here love.” Peter smiles at Tony and takes off his gardening glove, he takes the cup and sips at the lemonade.

“You should probably take a break, come lay down with me for a while.” Tony grabs Peter’s inner elbow and tugs him gently towards the angel oak tree.

A blanket is already laying on the grass with a bunch of soft pillows and a leather bound book lays on one of the mismatched pillows.

“This looks lovely.” Peter sets his glass down on the table as they walk past, he drops his gloves beside the tray with the pitcher and follows Tony.

They sit down on the blanket and Peter enjoys the shade, he closes his eyes as he feels Tony move around.

“Perhaps a page or two to pass the time?” Tony suggests gently.

“Mmhm.” Peter agrees.

Tony starts to read from his book, honeyed voice smooth and calming. Peter starts to drift off without realising. Tony’s voice flitters in and out and just before Peter falls into a well deserved nap he hears Tony stop reading.

“Sleep well my love.”


End file.
